


Accidents

by Bloody_Twat



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Fingering, Bottom Yuno, Childhood Friends, Embarrassment, Lube, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Twat/pseuds/Bloody_Twat
Summary: Is it wrong to want your best friend?
Relationships: Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 228





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the shortness, I sincerely wish that I will be able to write something better for the next chapter.

“As...ta” Yuno exhaled as he slid his hand up and down a bit quicker, tightening his grip just how he liked it, breathing heavily as he inhaled more of Asta’s scent. 

He had Asta’s t-shirt in his arms and to be fair, it was quite embarrassing jerking off to the scent of his childhood friend but he needed it. Asta definitely didn’t see him in the same way Yuno saw him and even he knew that his feeling for Asta weren’t normal. Despite that, he couldn’t help it.

He’s aware that he’s being desperate but it’s fine. Asta is out with Noelle and Mimosa, something that makes Yuno’s heart start to ache. His friend is popular and he should be happy for him, not feel such jealousy over Asta whenever he hung out with his other friends.

Especially when he hung out with those two girls that had such obvious crushes on him. It would be alright, Asta wouldn’t come home until Noelle and Mimosa were done competing for his love so Yuno should, in theory, have had the entire afternoon to himself.

One point he had forgotten was that Asta always called him to make sure that he was alright, an easier method of escape. Usually, Yuno would keep his phone next to him but he had left it on the kitchen counter and therefore did not hear his ringtone, too busy grabbing the bottle of lube he kept in the second drawer from the top.

Perhaps he was odd for this but alone, in the safety of his own room, he could imagine whatever he wanted. He popped open the cap and squeezed out a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and coated them properly.

He inhaled before he slid in his first finger with close to no resistance. He blushed at the thought that he’d done this so much that his body was starting to get accustomed to his preferences. He grunted at the awkward angle and hoped that his arm wouldn’t cramp up.

Yuno, after his arm finally got tired, got on his hands and knees, inhaling before pressing his face into his pillows and went back to working himself open, not that it was a very hard task thanks to how constantly he’d been doing it recently.

He moaned as he slid them out and then shoved them back in, scissoring as he added a third one. His thighs shook as he fingered himself and groaned when his fingers brushed his prostate, not able to go deep enough at this angle to provide the stimulation he needed.

“Yuno?” The door to the entrance opened and creaked, finally snapping Yuno out from his little bubble. He took his fingers out, muffling his moan into the pillow as he turned around and covered himself up with his covers. He scrambled to put away the bottle of lube, wincing when the bottle slipped from his slick fingers.

He couldn’t get off the bed now for fear that Asta would come into his room and see him bending down trying to get the bottle. He closed his eyes and pretended that he was sleeping because he really couldn’t think of a better way to deal with this.

He realised his mistake there when Asta’s shirt brushed against his face. Just as he was about to chuck it away, he saw the stains on the fabric and grimaced as he settled on hugging it close to his body. 

“Yuno? You didn’t pick up your phone so I came back home to check up on you,” Asta’s familiar voice called out as he walked into the house. 

He stayed put as Asta opened the door to his room and stilled. 

“Lube? Where did that even come from?” Asta came closer and Yuno heard rustlingé He tensed as Asta got back up and set the bottle on the nightstand.

He wondered how Asta had known just from a glance what the contents of the bottle were but he didn’t dare ask it now as Asta shuffled around his room. 

“You must’ve been really tired,” Asta’s fingers brushed his forehead and made a few of his locks fall. He shivered at the touch and must’Ve gave off the vibes that he was cold because Asta proceeded to lift up the covers and tuck him in properly.

Except, Yuno jolted as cold air hit his skin and he yelped as he tried to pull the covers back over himself, startling Asta but it was already too late. Asta looked mortified as he blinked up at Yuno and scrambled out of his room with a faint sorry.

Yuno groaned as he let his head fall back onto the pillows and brought his hands to cover his face, bringing up Asta’s shirt by accident and making him even more flustered than before as he remembered just what he’d almost been caught doing.

Feeling just as mortified as Asta had looked, he brought his knees up to his chest and clutched Asta’s shirt to his chest and inhaled again. 

How was he even supposed to explain this to Asta without explaining his feelings for him? He knew for a fact that the other had figured out that the shirt Yuno had in his arms had belonged to him for the simple fact that they were too small to fit on him and he didn’t own clothes of that colour. Not to mention that it wasn’t a colour that he would wear.

Truly, he hoped that Asta would somehow just forget about this entire ordeal.


	2. Reciprocity

“So as your best friend he lifted up the covers to tuck you back in properly right? Please tell me that’s what happened,” Mimosa smiled pleasantly as Klaus froze in place and turned to gaze at Mimosa blankly. He must’ve thought the idea was completely ridiculous and opened his mouth to declare so only for Yuno to turn his head away from them.

“You can’t be serious,” Klaus blinked just as Yuno groaned and Mimosa giggled happily clapping her hands together, apparently seeing nothing wrong with the entire situation. Yuno didn’t answer and his silence seemed to prove a point to Klaus who grew a shade paler and tried to say something, anything, but nothing came out and he was left gaping at Yuno.

“AsuYuno really is happening! Noelle said it would be YunoAsu but this is perfect! Yuno, thank you for sharing this with us,” Mimosa beamed as Yuno’s head shot back up from where it had fallen, alarmed at the fact that Noelle had apparently shared an interest with Mimosa for them to get together.

“This, I need help,” he whispered almost pleadingly as Klaus stood up as Mimosa did the same. He’d finished eating to so he followed them, wondering where they were going only for Yuno to realise that they were searching for Noelle and he couldn’t have that. Noelle was almost never seen without Asta by her side at school. After all, Asta liked to stay next to his friends and Noelle seemed to think him out whenever she could.

“Don’t worry Yuno, I’m sure everything will go well with your crush on Asta,” Mimosa singsonged just as they ran into Noelle and Asta. He blanched and turned his head away, unable to look the other in the eyes, worried that looking at him would show disgust even though he knew that Asta would never look at a friend with that kind of look.

“Crush on Asta?” Noelle’s panicked voice could be heard as they approached them and Yuno froze in place. He didn’t know why Noelle was speaking to Mimosa about their ship name, that one had had to be explained by Mimosa when he’d first heard the term when it was so obvious that she had a crush on him too. Perhaps she just wanted to win against Mimosa in some ways.

“It’s nothing,” Klaus stressed the last point which only made things even more awkward as Yuno turned around and decided that he could just leave without explaining. Surely Asta wouldn’t stop him and he was right except he hadn’t expected for Asta to follow him instead. He was surprised when an arm had shot out to grab him and he tried shaking it off only for Asta to pull him close.

Except it didn’t work because Yuno panicked and slapped Asta’s hand away, clutching his wrist as if Asta’s hold on him had brought pain to it. Just as he was deciding whether to apologise or run away, Asta caged him in with his arms, clearly slightly annoyed at his behaviour. The situation might have been comical since Asta was much shorter than he was and Yuno probably could’ve just pushed Asta out of the way but the sheer determination in his eyes led him to believe that they would have this talk no matter where he ran off to.

“Yuno, about yesterday,” Asta’s loud voice dropped down in tone when Yuno’s eyes widened and he slapped a hand over Asta’s mouth only for the other to remove it,” About yesterday, if you want I can just pretend it never happened. To tell the truth, I’ve heard you moaning my name a few times and I thought that you would come up to me and tell me about your feelings. No, actually, that was what I was counting on but I should’ve just told you that I’m interested in you too.”

“Interested in me?” He blinked and shook his head in denial. He had to wake up before he actually started believing this dream and then wake up unsatisfied and feeling worst than before. He tried pinching himself but the pain was real and Asta’s form never wavered, the flames in his eyes burning brightly as he stared at Yuno for what he wasn’t too sure but he had a feeling that it was about time they put an end to this charade.

“Yuno?” A familiar voice belonging to the one and only William Veangeance could be heard as the teacher came into view. He looked uncertainly between the both of them and Asta finally seemed to realise what this might have looked like and scrambled off of Yuno as the taller one greeted his teacher back.

“I’m sorry you had to see this-” he was muffled by Yuno who shook his head and thanked their teacher for checking up on them and made it clear that things were fine. The teacher nodded and kept an eye on them as he passed them and made his way back to what was most likely to be his classroom or office.

“Asta, can we talk about this later?” He wanted to make things clear right now but the thing was class time was approaching and Yuno needed time to wrap his head around the fact that his feelings were being reciprocated. 

“Of course! Take your time Yuno,” he blushed as Asta’s hand trailed down his arm slowly and then he was running off happily, saying something about the time and rushing back to his class whilst Yuno took his time to just calm down before he overheated and breathed in shakily. It was a nice feeling, knowing that Asta felt the same way but still.

The rest of the day passed in a flash and before he knew it he was walking next to Asta on their way back home with the rest of their friends having discussed something about going shopping as an excuse and had left them alone, giggling and snickering except for Klaus who’d grown even paler than before and he whispered for Yuno to stay safe and had left hurriedly after that.

“Yuno?” Asta fidgeted nervously next to him whether it be from nerves or from having stayed silent all this time waiting for Yuno to speak up. He hummed in response and almost jerked away from Asta when the other’s pinky finger looped around his. 

“I love you,” he blurted out and in a poor effort to make up for it,” I’ve loved you for a really long time.” 

“Really? then that makes two of us! I guess I really should have told you earlier that I loved you!” Asta beamed as Yuno intertwined their fingers. 

“I told you!” Someone’s voice could be heard and Asta only laughed as their friends tried very badly at concealing themselves and ran with Yuno in tow back home and Yuno felt a weight lift up his shoulder as he let himself go and followed Asta happily. 

The second the door closed, Asta gripped his collar and brought him down so that they could kiss properly and they smiled at each other just a bit more before their lips locked again and Asta managed to coax Yuno into opening his mouth for him to slip his tongue in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is [my Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/bloodytwat2) account if anyone’s interested. In case the link doesn’t work, my name is bloodytwat2.


	3. Chapter 3

Asta was short, much shorter than Yuno was but that didn’t seem to stop him from bullying his way into Yuno's mouth. It was kind of an awkward position, with Yuno’s legs trembling greatly under the effort of keeping his weight up. He grunted, tugging on Asta’s hair hard enough to catch his attention.

Asta relented, whipping his mouth with the back of his sleeve and admiring the view. It was always pleasant to see Yuno like this, breathless and looking thoroughly fucked despite them not having done anything more than kissing. He had seen this multiple times, in fantasies, daydreams and more so in wet dreams. 

He had pictured how quickly he could get Yuno to come, how much he could drag it on until Yuno was begging for him. At first, the idea had scared him, the image of falling for his best friend, who he had thought at that time to be frigid, had worried him. They had been friends for so long that Asta couldn’t even remember when it all started.

It had scared him to imagine losing Yuno and then just as his problem grew, he had heard Yuno for the first time. It had been late at night, a project had held him up and he had forgotten to notify Yuno. He had also reasoned that by the time he got home that Yuno would’ve been asleep and he wasn’t wrong.

Yuno hadn’t woken up at the sound of him unlocking the door, opening it and then closing it. He hadn’t even woken up when Asta had practically yelled his name through their shared flat and instead, when Asta had worriedly gone to check up on him, he had heard his name. Yuno had clearly been dreaming, Yuno wasn’t exactly the best at pretending and years of friendship had made it clear for Asta when the other was trying to fake sleep.

At first, he had thought of him to be awake but Yuno had only sighed his name once more before shifting and Asta had immediately gone to his own room. He had jerked off to that, perhaps it wasn’t something he had done but the idea of Yuno thinking about them, even if it was only in a dream, had turned him on.

The second time, Yuno had stolen his shirt and when he had come home, he had caught Yuno grumbling his name followed by something that loosely resembled ‘stupid shirt’ as he had washed said shirt. Asta hadn’t seen anything on it but he did remember seeing a streak of white that he hadn’t remembered to be part of the shirt.

There had been other times, like a mention of his name, muttered with a blush that really could not have been mistaken as anything else to Klaus. A discussion with Mimosa that had ended up Asta playing truth or dare with Mimosa in an attempt to figure out if Yuno truly did have feelings for him or not.

Yet he hadn’t ended up confessing until then. Just what had possessed him to wait so long no longer mattered now that he had Yuno’s hand in his and he was dragging him off towards Yuno’s bed. There had been one time, when he had been looking for the shirt Yuno had stolen and hadn’t give back, where he had looked through Yuno’s stuff.

He knew where Yuno kept his lube and wasn’t surprised to find it at the same place as he had seen it during his search. Yuno was scrambling out of his clothes, recovering some of the stoic looks that he always had. Asta didn’t mind it now but he knew that soon, he would get Yuno to lose his composure.

The raven-haired male was tugging at his shirt by the time he had finished thinking and Asta took it off. It was pleasant, seeing the way Yuno’s eyes trailed down his body, eyes lingering a bit too long on his abs to be anything but outright staring. Asta wanted to kiss him, maybe guide his hands to his own body so that Yuno know that it would be alright to touch him so he did exactly that.

Yuno tasted good, there was the lingering taste of strawberries and whipped cream, dessert from Charmy most likely. The little noise he made was equally sweet and if Asta had known earlier just how responsive Yuno would have been then he’s sure that his wet dreams would have taken a different turn.

He definitely wanted to tease Yuno more, see how long he could last with Asta toying with him. Asta slipped his tongue in, there was want or more like need, a need to devour Yuno and make him his. A soft moan and then the raven was tugging him off again, Asta wondered if he had done something wrong only for Yuno to grab the bottle of lube that Asta was still holding and hadn’t opened.

There were various ways that Asta had seen their first time going. A romantic date, which he definitely would bring Yuno to on a later date, Asta taking the lead if Yuno didn’t know what to do, Yuno asking Asta to bottom for him, he had seen all this coming yet somehow he had never pictured Yuno prepping himself right in front of Asta.

Yuno was panting, lube dripping from his fingers onto the bed as he messily prepped himself. Asta had to look up as one of Yuno’s arms cane to wrap around the back of his neck in an attempt to support his weight. It must have been an awkward angle and as much as Asta liked to see Yuno like this, he didn’t want him to be uncomfortable.

“Let me?” Asta asked as he pried Yuno’s fingers away. He was about to grab the lube when Yuno beat him to it. Yuno moved quickly before Asta could even squeeze anything out of the bottle before Yuno was lubing up his cock. He moaned in anticipation as Yuno’s hands landed on Asta’s shoulders and kept him from moving as Yuno slowly sank down.

One of his hands left Asta’s shoulders to grab Asta’s cock and then he was sinking down with a muffled groan. At first, Asta could only support Yuno’s weight as best as he could, hands on his hips, fingers digging so deep into Yuno’s skin that he was worried that he might leave permanent bruises. Instead of the cry of pain he expected, Yuno moaned and threw his head back slightly, hair sticking to his forehead as he let Asta support all of his weight.

He sank down so slowly that Asta was tempted to just thrust up and maybe he wanted to see the look on Yuno’s face as he did. Instead, Yuno smashed their lips together, their teeth clashed but it only seemed to add to the mood as Yuno bottomed out with a sigh and adjusted to his girth.

“Wow,” Asta couldn’t help but grin as Yuno tried to catch his breath. He rolled his eyes before he tried to move, groaning and gritting his teeth as he did. Worried that he could hurt Yuno more, Asta held onto his hips until Yuno finally slapped his arm away, mumbling something about Asta being a muscle pig before pushing up his own weight with his trembling thighs. 

“Don’t move, just give me… a bit of time,” Yuno grumbled as he sank down slightly quicker than the first time. Asta had to admit that his patience was running low. He was harder than he ever had been in his life and he was afraid that he might just burst prematurely if Yuno didn’t start moving to reach his own climax.

“Yuno,” he whispered as Yuno started picking up the pace. It didn’t take long before Yuno was practically bouncing on his cock, squeezing down at odd times and making Asta groan. At one point, when he figured that Yuno was kind of too out of it to notice, he started thrusting up into that heat of his and helped Yuno support his weight when his legs inevitably stopped supporting his weight.

“Come on, come on, Asta, make me come please,” it was so quiet that Asta almost missed it but Asta knew Yuno, knew when he would make an effort to lower his voice. Words that he didn’t always other to really hear but if they did then Yuno would most likely not regret them and what was supposed he supposed to do, let the other wait more than they already had?

He manhandled Yuno into the position wanted, supporting one of his legs as he thrust in harshly, revelling in the moans that Yuno let out. The sharp pants and the cut off moans really were fuelling Asta to the point where his body practically only had one need, make Yuno and him come.

His hand wrapped around Yuno’s slick cock, bobbing in time with Asta’s thrusts and he took pity on the raven. It was almost worrisome how red his cock was and Asta grinned as he kept thrusting and toyed with the head of Yuno’s cock lightly. Yuno gasped, head throwing back, eyes closed as Asta dug his fingernail into the slit before grinning and giving Yuno’s dick a few pumps. 

He loved listening to Yuno come, a strangled and quiet moan as Asta kept thrusting into him before he finally reached completion too. He collapsed happily next to Yuno, completely forgetting to pull out and listened to Yuno’s breathing slowly slow down and then Yuno shifted, Asta’s dick slipping out of him earning a groan from the latter.

“Asta?” Yuno sounded kind of tired too but when he turned around, his eyes sparkled brightly, not even an ounce of sleepiness in his eyes. Asta thought he felt slightly unhinged with the way Yuno was looking at him. 

“Yeah?” He asked, a lazy grin on his face as he rubbed one of his eyes. He was feeling kind of sleepy now, a side-effect of not sleeping during one of the more boring classes of the day. After all, he had been thinking all day about confessing. Yuno shifted and pushed Asta until he was on his back again and Asta panicked because was Yuno really about to?

“Did you think one round would be enough to satisfy me? After all this pinning, I think we owe each other,” and Asta groaned as a slick hand wrapped around his dick trying to get him to get hard again. 

That night, Asta discovered that Yuno had the stamina of a bunny but Asta being Asta, somehow managed to pull through until he was spooning Yuno, watching the raven sleep. It didn’t take long until he too was lulled into dreamland, dreaming of a romantic date and a loving boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since I've written smut, sorry.


End file.
